nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Recon CS-6
The Recon CS-6 is a "build-your-own" clip system Nerf blaster that was released in 2008 under the N-Strike series. The Recon CS-6 comes packaged with a light beam unit, a barrel extension, a flip-up sight, a shoulder stock, one six dart clip and six Streamline Darts. Details The Recon CS-6 is a manually cycled and magazine fed slide action blaster. It has room for an extra dart in the handle and the included stock can hold an extra clip. There is one tactical rail on top of the blaster's priming slide; using a scope or another aiming accessory on the Recon is slightly difficult due to the fact that the user must stop aiming to prime the blaster. The barrel extension has two tactical rails and the light beam unit has one as well. The Recon and its successor the Retaliator are effectively the most compact clip system can be made in, with the shortest possible barrel. History In 2008, the original Recon CS-6 was recalled because a small hand could get caught in the plunger, causing skin to rip. Over 330,000 units were recalled. Nerf developed covers for the plungers and a new Recon CS-6 was put back on the market. The Recon has a direct successor called the Retaliator that was released under the N-Strike Elite series in 2012. Modification The Recon CS-6 is made with the reverse plunger system. Because of this, it is usually disliked in modifying communities. Orange Mod Works, a team devoted to modding blasters, have released three special mod kits for the Recon: a Stage 1 package with a stronger spring, a Stage 2 package with an aluminum bolt sled and plunger, and a "starter" Massacre kit, with polycarbonate replacement parts. Value packs A special edition Recon value pack was released, where the Recon came packaged with an extra six dart clip and an extra six Streamline Darts. There also exists a triple dart value pack and a super value pack with triple the darts and two more six dart clips. Color schemes The Recon has been released with the following color schemes: *N-Strike standard color scheme (yellow, gray, black, and orange) *Clear Series (clear plastic and orange) *Red Strike (red and orange) *Sonic Series (clear green and orange) *Gear Up (orange and black) Reloading and firing To reload the Recon, pull the slide back and then press the clip release button to release any empty clips in the blaster. Load up to six Streamline Darts into a six dart clip. Press the clip release button and load the clip into the blaster. Pull the slide back to the starting position to prime it. Pull the trigger to fire the blaster. Review Trivia *The older version has a longer plunger tube, whereas the newer version has a smaller tube due to a recall concerning the exposed plunger pinching skin. **Because pre-recall plunger tubes are larger and longer, they are incompatible with the Raider CS-35's stock. *The Recon is featured as a weapon in the video games Nerf N-Strike and Nerf N-Strike Elite. *"Recon" is a military expression meaning "reconnaissance". *This and the Retaliator are currently the smallest clip system blasters Nerf has released when no attachments are added. *Interestingly, during a large number of advertisements, Nerf has shown the underbarrel tactical light incorrectly placed forwards, where it would fall off if tilted downwards, instead of locked in position. For the Gear Up advertisement stand, it was shown with the attachment reversed. *One can dual wield the Recon by using the tactical rails on the slide to cock each blaster simultaneously. This drastically reduces rate of fire, though, and one would be better off using just one. *In the advertisement above, the flip up sight was shown on the barrel extension instead of on the priming slide. Gallery References External links *Recon CS-6 on the Nerf website *Recon CS-6 instructions on the Hasbro website *Recon CS-6 on the Amazon website Category:Dart blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:N-Strike blasters Category:Reverse plunger blasters